Friends' Help
by Bellasiel
Summary: Legolas returns home unwell, and a certain human child is not helping matters. It is up to Elrond, Glorfindel and the twins to help their dear friend. Non slash. Rating - just to be sure. My very first story - please be understanding! :)
1. Chapter 1: Returning Home

Hello, guys. So this is my first ever fanfic story. Please don't judge it too harshly, it will get better, I promise. ;)

This is the second edition of the first chapter because reviewers have spotted some potential problems (thanks for that guest reviewer and gginsc) so now it's more reasonable and hopefully better.

Enjoy :)

Friends' help

Summary: Legolas returns home unwell, and a certain human child is not helping matters. It is up to Elrond, Glorfindel and the twins to help their dear friend.

Disclaimer: all Tolkien's

* * *

Chapter one: Returning home

Legolas walked down the halls leading to his father's office where he knew the King was buried under a huge pile of paperwork. Thranduil had not been there to greet them when the patrol had returned from the Western border, where currently goblins from the Misty Mountains were trying to break into the magnificent Kingdom of the Wood-Elves.

Legolas knew that the only reasons his father would not come were that he was too busy or something was wrong. Considering that the Palace was not in a panicked uproar, Legolas had drawn the conclusion that he was too busy, after all he had been forced to do Legolas' paperwork as well as his own for nine days.

As Legolas walked gracefully down the hall, his small feet making no sound, he studied the stack of paper that he held in his arms. It was a detailed report of the patrol that he had just been on. They had successfully killed all the threatening goblins, as it was part of his training to make reports to the king. So now he was on his way to the King with some of the papers containing his own handwriting, dry already from an hour ago. The report he had written had been checked by his teacher, and finding it fine he sent Legolas to deliver them.

Legolas didn't bother knocking; everyone was busy preparing for the feast in two hours so no one would be there right now.

"Ada?" he asked stepping in and pushing the door shut behind him. Thranduil looked up from the paper he had been reading. Legolas had been right, there were two big stacks of paper on either side of his desk, and a potential third stack growing on the chair next to him from all the papers and reports he had already read, signed and responded to. Yet unknown to Legolas there was also a letter from Elrond Peredhil, containing news of his and his sons' arrival in two days time.

"Legolas!" there was so much relief in that single word. "Oh, ion nin, it's so good to see you again! Are you alright? Were you injured in any way? When did you come back? Are those the reports? Are you alright?" By this point in his questioning, Thranduil had abandoned everything and was making his way over to Legolas, who still stood in front of the door, now chuckling.

"Yes Ada, these are the reports" he laughed handing the papers over to Thranduil and continued while he put them down. "I came back two hours ago, no, I am not injured and thank Eru no one else was injured either. The goblins have been distro-" he was forced to stop speaking because at that moment he found himself enveloped in his father's soft, warm arms. Having been feeling a bit cold, Legolas snuggled into Thranduil's robes, moving as close to him as possible. Before he could protest, he found himself being guided over to the couch before the fireplace where Thranduil sat down with his son on his lap, pulling his outer robe off and wrapping it around Legolas' slim shoulders. A satisfied smile lit up on his face when Legolas cuddled against him, burying himself even more in the large robe, looking rather sleepy.

Thranduil spent some time holding his only child close, caressing his soft cheek and head resting peacefully on his chest, on the verge of sleep.

The comfortable silence was first broken by Legolas' soft coughs, his small body shuddering.

"Are you alright Greenleaf?" Thranduil rubbed his back gently, gazing down at him in concern. Thranduil's concern only grew when instead of answering, Legolas turned slightly, pushing his face even more into his father.

"Legolas?" Still no answer.

Thranduil carefully pulled his son away so he could see his face, and smiled a sad, concerned smile when he caught sight of his flushed cheeks and slightly watery eyes; overall a very tired looking child. It was enough to tell him that Legolas was still unwell. Thranduil stroked his cheek to get his attention, and once he had it he place two fingers under his son's chin to keep his head up.

"How do you feel Greenleaf?" At first Thranduil thought he wasn't going to get an answer; Legolas just sighed wearily and tilted his head so his face was resting on Thranduil's palm.

"I'm alright Ada. No worse than before I left… my head hurts." The words were only mumbled but it was enough for both of them. "Too heavy…" With that Legolas leaned forwards again, chuckling.

The princeling had been unwell for two weeks now. It was nothing serious, almost like a cold, only it wasn't supposed to affect him for so long.

Thranduil chuckled along. "We had best get rid of this cold of yours."

They stayed like that for a while but Thranduil was aware that soon they would have to start getting ready for the feast. In all honesty Thranduil was very frustrated with the feast or at least the fact that it was to be held tonight. His son had just come back from patrol, exhausted and ill, and as Crown Prince, will have no choice but to go along with the King. He wished he could just let Legolas sleep, but unfortunately they have both learned long ago that duty meant doing the things their heart may well regret.

"Las?" It was a gentle address, barely above a whisper. "I received a letter from Elrond a couple of days ago." He had to smile because at that Legolas' head perked up, he was obviously excited. "They will be here the day after tomorrow." A laugh escaped him when Legolas just short of jumped into a somewhat upright position so he was sat next to his father.

"Really?" He asked with huge excitement and a bit of impatience. "Who's coming with him? Are the twins – Dan and Ro – coming? I miss them so much; it's been four months! I bet they will try to prank me again but I still have to get them back for the last one they pulled on me when I was in Imladris. I hope Estel's coming too; our last hunting trip was a lot of fun and I bet he will want to go again. Oh, and Glorfindel promised to teach me a trick that I can use when fighting with my twin knives, that cannot be done with the sword and hardly anyone knows. Do you know what this means Ada? I can take them by surprise!"

"Yes, yes Las, you will have time for all that. They are staying for two months. Elrond is bringing Dan, Ro and Estel as well as Glorfindel and a few other warriors as escort." The king then looked over his son and grimaced playfully. "You are way too messy for the feast." He then smiled gently. "How about you go and take a hot bath and I will find you some warm clothes for tonight?" Legolas nodded and after scrambling out of his father's protective arms, he neatly folded the large robe and put it on the couch next to his father, then with a smile he went into the bathroom.

Legolas knew his father was frustrated because they had to attend the feast, he had seen the regret in his eyes. By the time Thranduil came back he was in the water, relaxed at the warmth that felt so comforting. He had not been injured but he had still been stiff and extremely tired. He had only slept once for six hours during the nine days, and eaten every other day, so it was no wonder that his physical exhaustion was catching up with him. After all, no matter how mature and smart, he was still just a child.

Thranduil put the clothes down on the bench then went to the door to leave Legolas some peace that he knew his son would appreciate, and get ready himself. The King was in the process of fastening the clasp of his cloak when Legolas came out of the bathroom. Instead of his patrol clothes, he was now wearing beige leggings, a midnight blue undershirt and a dark scarlet, woollen tunic, all of which Thranduil had chosen for him, as well as a midnight blue cloak that he was now holding out for him. It was the warmest he could find.

"Legolas? ... I'm sorry. If I had it my way you would go straight to bed… but I'm afraid you have no choice, the feast is too important. I'm sorry." It was a soft plea for understanding.

Legolas smiled, his eyes shining with determination, and walked over to hug his father.

"Yes Ada, I admit I am very tired, but I'm alright. And even if the feast was not so important, I would prefer to go." He looked up smiling again and Thranduil made a mental note to thank the Valar for giving him such a precious child. Smiling back he guided Legolas back to the couch and sat down next to him so the elfling could lean against his chest.

"Ada," Legolas mumbled sleepily. "You know that Estel will want to go on a hunting trip, don't you? And also, that I don't want to disappoint him."

"We will talk about this later Legolas." He immediately regretted saying that when he heard how cold his voice had been and guessed that that was the reason Legolas pulled away, eying him warily. When Legolas opened his mouth to say something, he placed a gentle finger on his lips. "Shhh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you. But I worry for you and do not want to risk your already fragile health."

Hearing that, Legolas pouted sweetly, but then nodded and lay back down, and after the next five minutes he was asleep.

Thranduil watched his child sleep and wondered how an elfling who had already lost much could be so strong.

 _'_ _Well, perhaps not that small anymore. Slowly nearing maturity.'_ He thought. But fact remains that he was still very young, barely reaching the height of his chest, and was merely a baby with his 26 years compared to Thranduil's 6093.

* * *

It was an hour later that the head advisor, Alepchos came to inform the King that everyone was ready for their arrival. Thranduil nodded in understanding, and thanking him signalled that he was excused. Then he woke Legolas as gently as possible, and together they made their way over to the large clearing South of the royal chambers.

The reason the feast was so important was that a very difficult battle has recently been won for the borders of the Kingdom. It had cost several immortal lives, and taken a long time, but at last the Kingdom was saved and heroism had to be remembered. This was also the reason why only very few elves knew about the renewed attacks from West. So Thranduil gave a very patronising and emotional speech, then the feast began. There was music, wine and delicious food, elves were dancing and chatting. Legolas didn't quite understand what had happened at the battle, because he had only been a small child when it began, and by the time he went on his first patrol a year ago, it had been over. Still he understood the importance of this feast and the importance of the Kingdom's safety. So he sat quietly as everyone else busied themselves. He was rather glad that no one thought of talking to him, because really, he was not in the mood, he was way too tired. Coughing again a few times, he sank even deeper into his comfy chair and tried to stay awake and aware for as long as possible.

For Thranduil the feast was dragging. It had only been four hours but it felt like an eternity as a never-ending number of elves came to talk to him. It wasn't even interesting, all of them wanted to know the same things. _What now? Are we safe? What if we get more attacks? Are we strong enough to hold the defence up?_ And so Thranduil was getting a bit annoyed. Of course none of this showed outwards, he remained pleasant as ever, always patient, always smiling. He was glad that no one bothered his son, and felt the almost overwhelming need to chuckle when he found Legolas just short of snuggled up in his seat and looking ready to fall asleep. That was when he decided that after he finished the conversation with this particular elf, he would retire and put his elfling into bed, then he would go to bed too, for he has had a long and dull day, and even though the feast was tremendous, he could not help but think of other concerns, such as the fact that Elrond would be coming very soon and many arrangements still had to be made before their arrival, that a patrol would have to be sent out to the Western borders again soon, just to make sure the area was safe again, but there were only two captains available at the moment... That would have to be sorted out too.

But those matters would have to be dealt with later. When the lady he had been speaking with excused herself, the King made his way over to the head of the table where currently only one person was present. Stroking Legolas' cheek, he brought the princeling back from somewhere between awareness and deep sleep.

"Come on Legolas, let's get you to bed." He smiled softly as Legolas stood up a bit clumsily and side by side they made their way back to Las' room. Legolas quickly changed into a warm sleeping tunic and loose leggings then climbed into bed. Thranduil sat down on the side of the bed and kissed his son's forehead.

"You were very strong tonight, my Greenleaf. I am very proud of you." He smiled lovingly. "Sleep well Las."

"You too Ada." Legolas smiled back and curled up under the cover while Thranduil made his way to the door, and by the time his father closed the door, he was already asleep.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Did you like it? Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Hey, I'm back :)

I would like to thank everyone who left me a review!

HelloDenmark: Thank you! Thanks for pointing out the possible issue, you weren't the only one, but I think I will keep it like this for now :) I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story too :)

Aurealis: Thank you! Here's the long awaited update. I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story too :)

Eilianniel: I am very glad you like it :) I don't have any other stories yet, but hopefully all your questions will be answered as the story goes on.

gginsc: Yes, thank you for pointing that out, some small alterations have been made.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival

Legolas was interrupted by a knock on the door of his father's office. Closing his mouth, he looked at Thranduil with a slightly pleading expression on his face, and seeing his father's knowing look, it broke into a huge grin. He had been waiting for this all day. …well, perhaps not _all_ day but-

"Come in," called his father. It was Lumianoth, one of the captains who stepped in and bowed respectfully in front of the only remaining members of the Royal Family.

"My King, my Prince. The guards stationed at point 2 on the Old Forest Road have just reported that Lord Elrond and his company are approaching. They should be here in two hours if everything goes according to plan."

"Thank you Lumianoth, you may go," said Thranduil. When the captain was gone he looked over to his son and had to resist the almost overwhelming urge to bang his head against the desk that was in front of him. Instead he just shook his head in exasperation. "Yes, yes you may go too. Knock yourself out."

Immediately Legolas jumped up and rushed out of the room with an exclamation of joy. Thranduil sighed. Legolas was on his way to meet their guests - albeit in a curious way. It had become a sort of a tradition between the twins and Legolas that every time they visited each other's home they would play a prank on each other before they had the chance to protect themselves.

This morning Thranduil had gone to his son's room, but Legolas had been deeply asleep so he let him rest. It had been quite obvious when he returned from the patrol the night before yesterday that he would have to catch up on a lot of sleep. Thranduil wasn't sure what exactly happened on that patrol, but he had talked to Legolas' teacher and from what he heard his son had been very selfless, taking many watches and even fighting, even though the young ones were not exactly supposed to be fighting and killing just yet. And Legolas was the youngest by far... the other elflings were all 50 to 60 years old. But it seemed the teachers thought it appropriate to give them a chance and since Legolas returned unharmed, Thranduil could not really find anything to object to. After all, Legolas had been at training for eight years now, since the age of 18. Selflessness was also something that Thranduil admired greatly and especially in his son but still, he was worried what the princeling would do when he grew up…

So Thranduil had been in his office all morning, doing paperwork and writing a letter to Celeborn about the defence of the Southern border and the possible danger if that area failed. That was how Legolas found him around ten o'clock. Las had still been in his sleeping tunic and looked slightly disoriented, obviously not completely awake yet. He didn't say anything at first, just sat down on the couch, looking at his father who was looking at him in return with poorly concealed amusement, then he fell asleep in front of the fire. It was nearly winter so there was a fire in that room almost constantly, since Thranduil normally spent most of his days working in there.

The next time Legolas woke it was a little after noon, and this time he jumped up and rushed out of the room, very much like he had done five hours later. Thranduil had been very much taken aback, but later realised why his son had shown such enthusiasm when he came back 15 minutes later dressed in a warm woollen tunic and a cloak in his hand and his bow and quiver. _Ah, yes, the prank game._ He thought. The bow and quiver were only so Legolas could defend himself if absolutely necessary. Spiders very rarely ventured this close to the palace but unfortunately it had happened before.

For four hours Legolas had been sitting there on the couch, chatting and laughing with his father, who had forgotten all about work, and enjoyed having his son back all for himself.

Now Thranduil sighed and looked back down at the paper in front of him. He hoped Legolas wouldn't do anything stupid. When he and the twins were together, usually nothing good could be said, and now that Estel was added to this equation too…

O

Legolas, now with his dark green cloak on and bow and quiver on his back, ran lightly across the wet grass towards point 1 where he knew he would intercept his friends' path. He only hoped he wouldn't be too late. Stepping the speed up a bit, he jumped into one of the large trees and ran across the branches, directly above the Old Forest Road that the others were taking. It was the safest path in Mirkwood. After half an hour of running, Legolas positioned himself at the bark of a tree on a particularly thick branch. He was above the edge of the Road and knew that his dark green cloak and tunic were perfect camouflage. His plan was to throw small things at them, such as acorns and chestnuts, which he knew would not hurt them or cause any harm. He would only aim for below head, and as soon as the offensive objects have been sent flying, he would immediately hide behind the trunk of the tree. Then he would throw some sticky, stretchy ropes on them each. The ropes were thin and white, easily mistaken for spider web. It was the material that Legolas and the others had practiced with before going on their first patrol, so they would know what to expect and how to treat spider web if they come across it. So he spent a few minutes collecting things he would need, including leaves to put on the branches so his steps would not be heard even by elves. Then he settled down with his back against the trunk and his legs pulled up onto the branches as he sat there in complete silence, listening.

It was just two minutes later that his sensitive ears picked up the sound of hooves on the road, and after two more minutes Legolas was in a crouch on the branch with two chestnuts ready in his hands. He could see Elrond and Glorfindel at the front of the party with the twins and Estel who sat in front of Elladan directly behind them and a small group of four warriors behind them. As soon as the two Elven Lords were close enough, the princeling aimed and threw the first two chestnuts and immediately jumped behind the tree's cover. He knew his hits had found their marks because two yelps and exclamations of surprise came followed by a slightly panicked moment which Legolas used to throw two acorns each at the brothers, resulting in three more yelps. Now in a frenzy, Legolas kept throwing with one hand and carefully positioning the rope with the other. Everyone bellow him had stopped moving, and while the Peredhils preoccupied with dodging chestnuts, the warriors stayed back staring with wide eyes, dumbfounded. Then to their even greater shock they saw spider webs dropping suddenly to cover them. Five swords were whipped out but before they could cut through the web surprisingly big acorns caught their wrists as if in warming. That was when all heads turned to look up into the tree and finally found the source of their trouble.

The Peredhils started laughing and Glorfindel sent him a look that promised a very _creative_ revenge for this. The brothers were also calling out to him, complaining, laughing. So finally giving up on his original thought of not being discovered, Legolas burst into bell-like laughter and skipped to the end of the branch so he was directly above Elrond's horse. At second thought he went back to retrieve his bow and quivers; they were too dear to him to leave them even for a few hours. He waited patiently as they struggled out of the ropes stuck to their robes, giggling when Glorfindel uttered a soft curse while trying very hard to get the substance out of his golden hair. When the twins were done and helped Estel too, they caught the bow and quiver flying towards them and swung one each around their shoulders. Elrond looked up and smiled to Legolas and seeing the young one's questioning look he nodded. With one last acorn aimed at Estel, he jumped down onto the Elven Lord's horse and into his waiting arms. Sure enough, strong arms gently caught him and secured him in a warm embrace from behind him.

"Las! I'm glad to see you! It has been a long time since you last visited, and even longer since we last came here." Elrond then lifted Legolas and turned him around so he could take a good look at the child. He immediately saw an endearing smile with bright, sparkling eyes and cheeks flushed soft pink. "I see you're doing alright… naughty as ever." He said teasingly and laughed when Legolas only sent him a slightly feral grin and then hugged him with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Elrond felt the prince's body shudder a bit, and recognised it as held back coughs. "How are you Tithen pen?"

"I'm fine Hir nin," he mumbled into the Lords robes. Unnoticed by Legolas, Elrond lifted one eyebrow at the title. "I missed you, so I am very happy to see you again!"

"Hang on a moment!" piped in Glorfindel with feigned hurt. "Did you not miss me? Why is it always Elrond first? Do I, your good friend, not get a hug?" Legolas laughed and standing up on the back of the mighty horse (which he knew the horse wouldn't mind since he was so light), he jumped into Glorfindel's waiting arms, giving him a tight hug.

"I missed you too Glorfindel and, of course, I am just as happy to see you as Lord Elrond!" he exclaimed still laughing. Then he looked up and saw the identical faces of his best friends, looking at him kindly. Glorfindel already knew what he was thinking so he let go and leaned back a bit to let him jump onto Elrohir's horse that was now next to his, and the twins enfolded him in a hug from both sides.

"Dan! Ro! I could hardly wait for your arrival. I was so excited!" He then also hugged Estel. "Estel! It's good to see you, mellon nin! I have been waiting for all of you! I have been planning so many things that we could do while you are here. You still have to get me back for the last prank I played on you. You see? I haven't forgotten, and I am going to be very careful. Glorfindel, you promised to teach me, so we will have to do that sometime, and I want to have another archery contest with you and the twins and Estel if Lord Elrond will allow. Estel, it was Glorfindel who won last time, but I want to see if I improved in the last two years. And we could go on a hunting trip again, and maybe Ro and Dan could come if they wish and we could-"

"Las!" Five people exclaimed all at the same time. Then it was Elladan who continued. "Please do breathe occasionally! I am already getting a headache and I have not even spent an hour with you yet." He chuckled when Legolas pouted and crossed his arms.

"Las!" came the childish voice of Estel. "Could we really go on a hunting trip? The last one was so good, and Mirkwood is so much bigger! And I would love to practice archery with you!" Then he turned pleading eyes to his Father. "Ada, please, can I practice with Las and El? Please, I _am_ old enough!"

"We will see, Estel, maybe if Glorfindel joins you I will allow you to go."

"So now I am filling in the function of a babysitter?" Glorfindel whined.

"Come now Glorfindel, we can't be that bad. I don't even insist on climbing every tree in our way anymore." Legolas winked at him.

"Hmm, no, you're right. Only every other tree." Then he looked at Elrond who was doing his best not to laugh out loud, but when he saw Glorfindel's face he could no longer resist. Legolas chuckled along but soon it turned into coughs.

"Penneth?" Elladan asked Legolas while holding onto his arm as if afraid he would fall off the horse otherwise. "Are you sure you're alright? You look… tired. Is something wrong?" At this comment everyone looked at Legolas who blushed even further at being the centre of attention. Normally he wouldn't mind it so much but he didn't like the kind of I'm-a-healer-and-I- _will_ -find-out look that Elrond was giving him right now.

"Yes Dan, I'm fine," said Legolas as cheerfully as possible in the given situation. "I am a bit tired, but that's because I just returned from a patrol two days ago."

"Really?" Glorfindel asked, genuinely interested. "How many patrols have you been on?"

"Well if we don't count the one I had to do as the final assessment, then this was my fifth."

"And you managed not to get injured?" the Dan joked. "Ada did you hear that? We will have to celebrate!"

So the journey passed with merry talk and laughter until they reached the courtyard. By that time Legolas has talked and laughed so much that his throat was getting very sore, but he couldn't have cared less. He was finally with his friends again and that was all that mattered right now.

O

The king was already there waiting for them when they reached the courtyard, so when they arrived Legolas jumped down from in front of Elrohir and joined his father to greet their guests, this time formally.

"Welcome to Mirkwood!" said Thranduil. "May a star shine on the hour of our meeting."

"Thank you King Thranduil. We are very grateful for your hospitality." While the King and the two Lords exchanged elvish greetings, the youngsters had a staring competition that Elladan successfully won, to the annoyance of the other three. Then Thranduil asked a trusted advisor to show the guests to their rooms while he talked to his son. He knew Legolas would want to spend as much time with them as possible so he would let him go soon.

When King and Prince were out of the sight of everyone else, Legolas leaned into his father a bit as they walked towards the King's study. When the door closed behind them Legolas sat down on the couch, coughing, but after a bit he smiled to his father to show that he was alright. Needless to say the King did not believe him.

"How are you Greenleaf?"

"I'm fine Ada, I promise I'm fine."

"I would like you to tell me if you feel different in any way, alright?" A nod. "When you feel up to it, perhaps you could ask Elrond for a tea..." Thranduil sighed. "You know there will be a dinner, don't you?" Las nodded again. "Good, now go to your friends, but please do take care of yourself." Legolas quickly got up to hug his father then went to the twins' room where he knew all three of his friends would be.

O

"So how are we going to do this?"

"I'm not sure Dan, but we only have ten minutes until our little victim comes in; I suggest we postpone till tomorrow." answered Ro.

"Aw, come on! You said we could do it today and I want to have some fun!" this time it was Estel's turn to whine.

"Stop complaining Estel, you saw how tired he was, we can mess with him tomorrow when all of us are well rested, aaand we can come up with a decent plan. We already had the idea of putting something spicy in his water, but perhaps that's not such a good idea anymore…"

"Oh, I know!" Estel suddenly exclaimed. "Instead of something spicy, we give him something energising but mixed with stange side effects like disorientation!"

"Hmm, yes, that could work. But I still say we leave it until tomorrow."

"Agreed."

O

The twins shared a meaningful look. Sat on Ro's bed, they half listened along with a very eager human child as Legolas described parts of the forest they had never been to, but the Prince ventured through while on patrol training. The two young ones were sitting on the fluffy carpet in front of the bed, Legolas answering Estel's seemingly never-ending questions with remarkable patience.

The twins were torn from their own thoughts by a poke on their arms. Looking up they realized that Estel was now standing in front of them and looking at them expectantly with arms crossed.

"I thought you had fallen asleep! Legolas says we should start getting ready for dinner." He then walked bak to his friend and sat back down. Unnoticed by all others in the room, said friend shivered slightly and subconsciously shifted closer to the human child.

"But you're the oldest ones here, you're supposed to be taking care of me, not Legolas looking after all three of us." The twins looked at their little brother in shock and hurt but before they could think of anything to reply Legolas spoke.

"Estel. That wasn't nice at all. They are merely tired from the journey as I am sure you are too. Besides if you claim to be old enough to practice archery with me then you must be old enough to get dressed by yourself, don't you think?" Legolas knew it was effective when Estel turned red with shame and mumbled two sincere apologies to his brothers.

Elladan also chided his little brother, though only gently and accepted his apology immediately, while Elrohir sent Legolas a smile of thanks.

"Come on then, child, let's get you ready for dinner," said Dan jestingly, and taking Estel's hand they left the room.

Ro walked over to Legolas and with a smile he offered his hands, seeing that he hasn't moved yet. "Thank you Las, I believe we would have been harder on him which would have resulted in tears. You, however, are always so gentle…" he mused while Legolas took his hands and pulled him up. Then instead of letting him go Ro pulled him into a hug and rested his cheek on the soft golden hair of the friend he loved so much.

"Your hands are cold," he whispered to Las. "Put something warm on."

Then Elrohir drew back and with a kiss to the princeling's forehead, he playfully shooed him out of his and his brother's room.

O

Ten minutes later all four of them stood in front of Legolas' room, ready to make their way to the dining hall where their parents would most likely be waiting for them already. It wasn't a formal dinner, only a friendly meal with the Peredhils, Glorfindel – who could be counted among the Peredhils – and the Royal family, consisting only of two people. The two families had been friends for a very, very long time now, and that strong bond had passed down the generation.

Around the circular table there sat Thranduil with Elrond and Glorfindel on his left. They did not notice their sons at first; they were already deep in conversation, talking about business and politics that made the young ones pull faces of distaste. Elladan then cleared his throat teasingly, trying to catch his father's attention, but it was Glorfindel who looked up.

"Welcome young ones," he said equally teasingly. "We have been waiting for you to grace us with your presence."

Thranduil, Legolas and Elrond chuckled, the twins glared at Glorfindel and Estel stuck his tongue out. Legolas greeted his father softly then walked up to him and sat down on the King's right with Elrohir next to him. Estel skipped over to Glorfindel and finally Elladan sat down between his two brothers.

"You are truly welcome my friends," greeted Thranduil. "It is a great pleasure to have you here after two years." Then the King turned to one of the servants and told him to bring the food and wine in. Seeing that Dan and Ro were already talking to Legolas, Thranduil turned back to Elrond to continue their discussion from before. They all enjoyed food and drinks and each other's company.

Legolas asked Elrohir for stories so the twins gladly relayed their adventures from hunting trips and border patrols. Estel and Las found it amazing, and promised that when they go on their hunting trip in a few days, they will also be part of such great adventures. They would have the best time.

"I can't wait to go!" Estel said vigorously. "It will be sooo good, and maybe we can even catch something. Last time we missed the rabbit. Las, are there any rabbits here? Oh, but it doesn't matter, as long as we have fun and have some amazing adventures! But aren't there spiders? Maybe we could kill a spider. But you said they were really big and scary so maybe we should just stick to trying to catch rabbits… I have never caught anything but I am old enough now so I will try especially hard this time to show you that I can do it too!" And so the dinner passed on.

Much later when only Glorfindel and Thranduil were talking, the servants have already cleaned the table and only glasses of wine – or in the case of Estel and Legolas, water – were on the table. Elrond sat back and observed his surroundings as well and the other members. He had swapped places with Glorfindel to allow him to talk to Thranduil. Next to him was his youngest child who was playing hand-clapping games with Elladan, but not making enough noise to bother anyone. Opposite him were Elrohir and Legolas. Legolas was leaning against Ro's shoulder and Ro had arm around him. Elrond frowned a bit when he saw that Legolas was shivering ever-so-slightly, staring at a point in front of him through heavy eyelids while Ro stroked his hair. As if sensing his attention, Legolas looked up at him and smiled reassuringly, silently telling him that he was fine.

It was then that Thranduil stood up, and after a moment everyone else followed suit.

"Thank you for your company tonight, it has been very enjoyable."

"It was our pleasure Thranduil," said Elrond. "May you have a peaceful night, mellon nin, and you Las."

The princeling smiled. "Thank you, and you all."

O

Back in his room, Legolas sat in front of the large, open door that leads to the garden. He somehow managed not to think, just enjoy the cool breeze and fresh air. Even thou he was very tired; it felt more comforting than the thought of his bed at that moment. Next time he went on patrol he would have to make sure he didn't spend every night listening to trees' stories all night long, no matter how interesting. He started singing softly.


	3. Chapter 3: Incident

Well, here comes chapter 3!

Thank you all for your reviews and kind words, it was very nice to read them :)

Disclaimer: all Tolkien's.

Enjoy (and review!) ;)

* * *

Chapter 3: incident

It was afternoon and the sun was high, although not many of its rays could make it through the thick crowns of the majestic trees. The light breeze played with their leaves and the flowers that decorated the beautiful garden. Towards the western corner of the garden was an enormous beech tree. It's leaves were the loveliest green Arda had ever seen and when autumn came, it was the most beautifully coloured in various shades of red and brown.

Currently there was a young elf perched on the end of the lowest branch, observing, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. From the position he was in, Elladan could see Elrohir hiding behing the fountain and Estel in a bush. However one person he could not see; Legolas. This made him slightly uneasy, his senses alert at all times just in case he would magically appear right next to him, in which case Dan would have to sprint to the bench in the middle of the garden before Legolas could catch him. They had been playing hide and seek for an hour but not long ago they decided to make their game more interesting so that when they were found they have to run to the bench and touch it before the other could catch them. It turned out to be quite amusing and very enjoyable.

There!

He suddenly caught sight of Legolas and subconsciously shifted further towards the tree's trunk, into the cover of the leaves. Then suddenly a yelp came followed by an exclamation of joy from Legolas.

"I found you, I found you! And I caught you too! It's the first time I caught you Ro, you're really good at this game. Do you play it often in Imladris? I wish I could play it more often here..." He went on chatting while Elrohir climbed out from behind the fountain and patiently answering the elfling's questions whenever he got the chance.

The two of them started towards the tree that Dan was in, still looking around them in case they spot Estel. Ro could feel his twin's presence but he didn't want to spoil the game for anyone so stayed quiet and waited patiently for Legolas to find him.

Afterwards they started a new game and kept playing their favourite games for several more hours.

A few hours later, the four of them were climbing trees, racing each other to as high as they could possibly go. There were many trees in the garden and the majority of them were perfectly suitable for their little game. Legolas had told them the first time they played this game that the trees said that they were welcome to climb their branches as long as they do not cause any damage. Of course the Prince had reassured them that they respect nature very deeply and will be very careful when playing.

Estel was racing Legolas when he heard Elrohir yelp in surprise and fear, before both twins sprinted to the truck of the tree stopping under it, arms outstretched. Estel was on the third branch, reaching for the fourth when it happened. Confused and alarmed he looked down and saw his friend on the first branch, leaning heavily against the truck, looking pale and dazed. He smirked in triumph that his plan had worked with the prank. Apparently the mixture Dan and Ro made were taking affect perfectly and the Human Child found it quite amusing. He watched as the Prince tried to stand up straight but stumbled and slipped from the tree, falling straight into the awaiting arms of his best friends. The smirk disappeared very suddenly. Estel cried out in shock and fear, and he quickly jumped out of the tree and helped his brothers lay the now unconscious elf down on the grass.

Elladan quickly checked his pulse, and finding it just fine he started tapping the younger elf's cheeks and coaxing him to wake up. This didn't seem to have an effect on Legolas, so instead he shooed Elrohir towards the fountain that was only a few metres away. Ro sprinted to the fountain and soaked his hands in its water, then ran back to the others. He then ran his cold and wet hands over Legolas' face and neck, praying he would wake up. The prank wasn't meant to hurt him…

Legolas suddenly took a deep breath and his eyes snapped open. He kept panting for a few moments then looked around him and sat up probably a bit too fast. Elladan was there immediately to support him, Ro and Estel also coming to sit down beside him, sighing in relief.

"Legolas look at me. How do you feel? Tell me the truth mellon nin!"

"I… I feel a bit dizzy," he muttered to Dan. "And I have a slight headache… What happened Dan?" but Elladan didn't answer. He was slightly worried that he didn't remember what happened and was still trying to pierce him through to find out anything that he was not being told about. So Elrohir stepped in for him.

"You fainted Las. You and Estel were racing up the tree and you stumbled and then fell. We managed to catch you but we were scared. You just fell without a warning…" he trailed off at the thought that they might not have managed to catch him and that it was basically their fault.

"Fell like a leaf" added Estel.

Legolas looked at him thoughtfully then gazed down at his green and brown clothes. "Yep," he declared. "Just like a leaf." Then he looked at the twins. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Well if you're sure, we could play the leaf game. I don't want you running around or jumping for an hour or so, just to make sure you're well, so Estel can collect the leaves and we can sit here and play." So they stayed and played for a while longer.

O

 _Estel was the only one who did not talk to anyone, but he watched and waited for the opportune moment. In a moment when no one was watching, he swapped his own drink with Legolas' as discreetly as possible. He was most pleased when no one noticed the action nor the fact that water that was now in front of the Prince had the slightest hint of misty white in it…_

 _As time passed and breakfast wore on Estel became more talkative and much more cheerful, but on the other hand Legolas grew quieter gradually becoming more reserved. After they have finished eating, Elladan was talking with Thranduil and his father. Dan was mostly interested in the patrol training that Legolas had competed not so long ago. He remembered his own training, but he had been much older at the time and the preparations were far less intense because Imlardis was a safe haven and therefore there was no true need to protect it, so Dan and Ro's training had been more of tradition than necessity. Whereas Legolas would soon be fighting for the safety of his own home. Dan tried to ask Legolas about his experience, but he only received short answers that were lacking details. Dan assumed it was because he was still tired, so he patted Las on the shoulder and instead asked Thranduil the same questions._

 _Legolas sat in silence, observing the others as he sipped at his water. He already drank several glasses of water but somehow he felt like his body needed it. Now that he was left alone to his own thoughts, Legolas realised that he was starting to feel a bit strange. He felt hot and cold at the same time and was slightly dizzy even though he was sitting. His fingers felt really cold, but at the same time his face felt like it was burning up, and his head was strangely heavy. There was also something else that he couldn't pinpoint. He hadn't eaten much, his appetite wasn't that great this morning, so he chose fruits rather than anything heavier._

O

The four good friends walked into the Family Hall in a cheerful mood, laughing and chatting even as they sat down, smiles gracing all of their faces. Thranduil, Elrond and Glorfindel were already there, and to the Prince's slight surprise, next to the King sat Lord Gwurion, one of the most important advisors. Legolas knew that it was rare for anyone other than family and close friends to be present in the Family Hall for a longer period so he suspected that it was something important but he cleverly hid those thoughts from his expression and instead turned to his friends again.

...

Legolas startled when someone touched his shoulder. Jerking his head to the right he now first realised that Elrohir had swapped places with Elrond who was gazing at him worriedly. Apparently he had been trying to get Legolas attention for a while; how long had he been ignoring the Elven Lord?

"Please forgive me Hir nin, I was lost in thoughts." he said slightly fearfully.

"I forgive you Legolas, you don't have to worry, but I would like to ask you – again – to call me by my name. I am not your lord." He waited for Legolas' acknowledgement, then continued. "I noticed that you haven't eaten much today and you seem a bit distracted. Do you feel alright? Is something wrong?"

Legolas opened his mouth to deny it immediately, but hesitated before making a sound and looked towards his father. He had promised. So he made up his mind. "Could I please talk to you after dinner? Could you please come to my room?"

"Of course Tithen Pen," he said gently. He couldn't help but wonder when he saw the pleading look in the young elf's eyes turn to grateful and relieved. Elrond then took hold of the hand that was resting on his lap and squeezed it in an encouraging manner, making a mental note that his fingers were trembling slightly, almost as if cold but his hand was surprisingly warm. This only served to worry him more. "But Las, dinner is not served for another hour. We can go now if you wish."

Legolas glanced at his father then answered quietly while shaking his head slowly. "I would like to wait until my father and Lord Gwurion leave. Valar knows it will be soon enough. I don't want to worry him any more than absolutely necessary." As he said this he looked at his father again with a hint of longing in his eyes. How he wished they could spend more time together. Elrond nodded in understanding.

Only twenty minutes later Thranduil stood up and walked over to his son. The King crouched down and leaned forward to whisper to Legolas. _"I'm sorry, but I need to take care of this quickly. Are you sure you're well?"_ Legolas nodded and wrapped his arms around Thranduil's neck. He had told his father what had happened that afternoon, and of course he has been very worried. Thranduil couldn't help but smile. He hugged his son back for a long moment then drew back a little and proceeded in kissing his cheek. _"I will see you at dinner, alright?"_ Then he stood up and left, the memory of the smile still playing on his lips.

O

As soon as the door of his bedchamber closed Legolas relaxed a bit and allowed his feelings to show on his face. He was too tired to hide them anymore and besides, there was no point in hiding anything from Elrond; he would find out anyway. Legolas walked over to the couch and sat down sideways. He pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his arm that were now bent, on top of his knees.

Elrond saw the weary expression on the princeling's face, so instead of saying anything or beginning to ask questions he too walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. Elrond reached out and took the cloak off Legolas to make him more comfortable.

"Talk to me Legolas so I can help you." As he said this softly he gazed into the deep blue eyes. He was expecting Legolas to be extremely reluctant in revealing how he felt like he normally was, therefore he was surprised when the princeling lifted his head and answered after only a few seconds of hesitation, telling him everything. He told Elrond how he had been unwell for a long time, how the cold would not go away, he told him everything that happened on the patrol, that he hadn't slept much since then because no matter how exhausted he felt he could not find rest, so instead he listened to the trees' stories every night and felt comforted by the nature all around him. Lastly he told Elrond how this morning after breakfast he started feeling a bit sick and by now he was definitely worse so he asked for the Lord and Healer's help just like he had promised to his father. However one thing he kept as a secret. He did not tell the Elven Lord that he had collapsed earlier that day, partially because he felt slightly embarrassed about it, bit also because he had seen some guilt in his friends' expressions when he had woken up. He had the feeling that they had something to do with his physical condition at the moment, but wasn't sure and didn't want to get his friends into trouble.

Elrond first now realised just how much the Prince trusted him for which he was very grateful.

"I don't want to be ill Elrond. You're here, your sons are here and Glorfindel is here and I want to spend time with them, not my bed. But I'm soo tired and my head hurts. And I don't like any of this, I just want it to stop."

Elrond had to remind himself how to blink when he realised that Legolas was desperately trying to hold back tears but a few drops were escaping and running down his red cheeks nonetheless. The Elven Lord had known the Prince since he had been two years old but he had never seen the young elf cry. He must have been truly exhausted if something like this could upset him so much. He lifted the elfling onto his lap and embraced him tightly yet gently (something he had not done since Las had been a ten-year-old child), rubbing his back and soothing him.

After a while Legolas calmed and relaxed again.

"Las... Tithen Pen does your father know everything you told me?"

Legolas sniffed a little and nodded. "Of course he does. I talked to him before breakfast and two hours ago as well. He would have noticed anyway, he knows me too well but I promised to tell him."

"Alright then." After a few moments of stillness Elrond reached up to stroke the princeling's forehead with his fingertips. He had been suspecting a fever and that was confirmed when he felt the warm skin. _So this is part of his exhaustion_ , he thought. _The fever is sapping at what little strength he had left_. "Legolas, I will give you some tea, alright? It will help with the fever and make you feel better. If you relax it will also help you sleep. I know it's quite early yet, but the more rest you can get the better."

"I... Ada..." that was as far as he got, but Elrond understood.

"Don't worry I will tell him what happened and send him to you once you're in bed. He will understand."

Legolas was too tired to do anything but nod. Elrond smiled and put Legolas down on the couch again before standing up and chuckled when Legolas curled up contently. He bent down to cup his cheeks and pressed a kiss on his brow.

"Try not to fall asleep until I come back," he said playfully.

Legolas laughed at that. "I can't promise you that. Perhaps if I go with you..." he trailed off and pulled a displeased face at the thought of getting up.

"Come on then." The Elven Lord pulled the princeling to his feet and they walked to Elrond's room where all the healing herbs he had brought were.

O

As soon as the advisor was gone Thranduil hurried to his son's room. He had felt that something was amiss and wanted to see his only son to make sure he was alright. The last time he had felt like this was a long time ago when his son had been very small and very upset.

Reaching the room he opened the door but the room was empty. After a moment of panic he remembered that Legolas had been feeling ill all day and that the best healer was currently his guest.

Now much more composed, the King made his way towards the guest room where the Lord of Imladris was staying. Once reaching the door he hesitated for a second but then knocked and hearing an immediate response, entered. Elrond was standing next to a small table with a few herbs on it, and Legolas was sitting on the bed drinking something that looked like tea. No doubt Elrond gave it to him only seconds ago.

Thranduil walked over to his son and sat down on the bed close beside him.

"Ada," Legolas acknowledged softly with a small smile. He leaned against the strong form of his father, seeking comfort. Thranduil wrapped one arm around his son and stroked his hair and cheeks with the other hand. He frowned slightly when he felt the small trembles running through the much smaller body in his arms and even more so when he felt the warmth of his child's face. But for once he did not comment, and instead turned to Elrond who was observing them intently.

"Thank you, Elrond."

"No worries," he quipped lightly and smiled at his friend's sincere tone. He watched as Legolas finished the tea he had given to him and handed the cup back, then leaned even more into his father and promptly fell asleep with head on the King's shoulder. Elrond thought it would take a bit of encouraging to make him relax and sleep, but he was glad there was no need for that. He just wasn't in the mood. "Take him to bed Thranduil."

Thranduil nodded once more and stood up with Legolas now in his arms. Just before leaving he turned when something occurred to him.

"Elrond... this morning at breakfast little Estel swapped Legolas' drink with his own. I didn't think much of it at the time but coming to think of it now, I believe there was something in the water he was given. Please understand that I do not mean to accuse you or your children. You know they are only children and personally I do not approve of their little prank war..."

"I know mellon nin, I know and do not think I appreciate it any more than you do. But, like you said, they are just children having fun. I will speak to my sons and find out what they gave him. Don't worry Thranduil. Las will be fine." With one last nod and smile, Thranduil left.

O

"What have you given him?" His tone was dangerously low and very much threatening. He scowled at his three sons who were all standing in front of him with their heads bowed and eyes on the floor.

Finally Elrohir spoke up. "It was a mixture of _aegro_ and _szëdis_. It was only a very minimal amount, I'm surprised it had an effect at all. I made sure none of the ingredients would clash, so he should be perfectly fine by ..row..." he trailed off when his father opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I forbid you - all of you - to use any of my herbs for a prank ever again. You are lucky nothing serious had happened because you had sense enough to make sure it wasn't dangerous. Next time I find out you are toying with each other's health, you are in deeeep trouble. Including Legolas. Is that understood?" They all nodded vigorously, then ran out of the room as soon as they saw their father was finished. "Stop smirking Glorfindel, this could have been dangerous. We are very lucky that there was only one small incident."

From his position on top of the desk, Glorfindel laughed. He had seen the King tuck his son to bed and came to investigate. Now that everything had been taken care of, they went to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4: Riding Trip

Hello, sweeties :)

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! :) I have been watching Doctor Who, and at the moment I am slightly obsessed with wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff! :D

Thank you for the wonderful reviews :)

Disclaimer: all Tolkien's

So on we go with the next chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Riding trip

Thranduil went to sleep that night with a content smile on his lips. His friends wee here, his elfling's friends were here, taking good care of him, everything was great. Tomorrow they would go riding to take some time to relax and and forget duties for a day. He was looking forward to it.

o

Elladan and Elrohir were sleeping peacefully on the large bed in the guest room they shared. It was very early yet and they were heavy sleepers, therefore they didn't so much as twitch when their large window opened. The cold morning breeze teased their hair as it was allowed to enter the room, enjoying it's freedom for a few moments.

Legolas climbed in through the window and pulled it closed once more. Then he looked at the twins and saw that they haven't even moved. Sighing, he walked up to the bed and threw himself on it so he lay between them, but making sure he hit both of them in the process. This finally jerked the two of them from sleep and they both bolted up into sitting position with identical yelps of surprise.

They looked down at the intruder and were hard pressed not to smile and keep their angry expressions when they saw the bed's new occupant. Legolas had closed his eyes and was currently in the process of snuggling into the abandoned blankets, making himself comfortable.

Dan and Ro shared a look, then with cruel smiles they threw themselves on Legolas just like he had done a short while ago, and started tickling him. Soon their friend was wriggling about on the bed, laughing and pleading with them to stop. Damn, they knew just where he was the most ticklish!

When the twins had their revenge and fun, they lay back down next to the now gasping and still giggling elfling.

They chuckled softly and embraced him from both sides. Once Legolas regained control of himself he said, "Good morning. Do you want to know why I'm here?"

Elrohir gasped. "Do you mean to say it is not only because you love us so much?" Legolas giggled and shook his head vigorously.

"I'm sure you know that our fathers and Glorfindel wanted to go for a ride today..."

"'Wanted to'? What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Elladan eying him suspicioysly. Legolas was wearing one of those smiles that promised he was up to no good.

Legolas looked at him calmly. "How do you think I got in?" When he was met by blank looks he relented. "Well, you know your window is high above the ground and there are no trees nearby, so my only chance at reaching the window was to stand on a horse's back. Buuut... my horse isn't quite tall enough for that so I had to use someone else's." The twins were still staring at him now surprised. "Oh, come on guys," Legolas practically whined. "Work with me here!"

"So you did _not_ steal a horse just so you could come and jump on top of us... I mean it's not like you couldn't have used the door..."

"Very good Ro," came the sarcastic grumble. "No, I came here _because_ I _borrowed_ a horse which made it possible, _and_ because I was hoping you would care to follow my example."

Then finally Elladan understood. "So who's horse did you _borrow_? Ada's, Thranduil's or Glorfindel's?"

Legolas grinned at him in delight. "I have Aubron. I thou-"

"You have Ada's horse?" Ro exclaimed interrupting him mid-word. "Don't you know that he will kill you when he finds out?" Legolas sat up and scooted back to lean against the headboard.

"Well... As I was saying, I thought this would be the most appropriate if you took Ada's horse, Shihon, and then you Dan could take Asfaloth. Estel could ride with one of us and we could go on the ride instead of them..."

"While they panic and run around the palace in a frenzy to find us and their horses." Ro finished the idea for him, slightly wary.

"Oh, I... Well you see, I didn't want them to panic so I left a small green leaf in Aubron's booth in the stable. And Ada could always ask a tree of our precise position if he feared that we were in danger."

"So... you leave small clues to make sure none of them gets a heart attack but nevertheless ruin their day and make ours wonderful?"

"That.. is not exactly the way I thought of it," he muttered with a frown.

"Sounds good enough for me. How about you brother?"

"I still have some questions, but I must admit it sounds good enough."

"But you will have to take Shihon, because I would rather face an angry Glorfindel than an infuriated King who happens to be our host."

"But Dan, that's not fair!"

"Oh shush both of you!" Legolas huffed. "We still have three hour so go back to sleep, or at least be quiet and let _me_ sleep." With that he lay down and buried himself.

The twins smiled down at their friend and simultaneously reached down to run their fingers through his golden hair. They could see the fondness in his eyes even if his voice had been exasperated. So they went back to sleep.

Three hours later, the three troublemakers parted in front of the twins' door. Elladan and Elrohir were going to the stables to get Shihon and Asfaloth, the King's and Glorfindel's horses, while Legolas went to Estel's room to wake him and prepare for the ride. It didn't take them very long because Thranduil, Elrond and Glorfindel had prepared everything they would need for the ride the previous night, so all that needed doing was stealing it. Since Legolas knew exactly where his father left everything, it was as simple as dragging Estel along to help him. They went very quietly so no one would notice them and together they were able to take everything all at once.

When the two of them arrived at the stables, Dan and Ro had already prepared the horses, so they packed up and left. Estel rode with Legolas.

They decided to be back before four o'clock that afternoon so they wouldn't disappear for too long. Even though they would leave clues, those clues were subtle and cleverly hidden so only ones looking for it would find it and even then only if one knew where to look.

o

"They are gone!" That was all Glorfindel managed to ground out before throwing himself down in a chair, gasping for the air that his body demanded of him.

"The horses, Glorfindel?" Thranduil asked jestingly. Elrond and him were highly amused by the condition in which Glorfindel had returned to them. They were just ready to ride out.

"Yes the horses, but not only the horses, the young ones are gone as well, all four of them! I couldn't find them anywhere!" That was all they needed. They stood and after a brief look, they bolted from the room and started searching the palace and the grounds nearby.

o

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elrohir asked hesitantly. " If I know Ada right he will storm after us into the forest as soon as he finds out where we are and drag us all back to the palace by our ears, then rant until a new Sun rises." They all looked at each other. Soon enough they would find out how accurate that description had been.

"Loosen up a bit Ro. It will be fine. We will be fine." Dan tried to comfort his brother as the rode through the trees.

Legolas saw what he was doing and helped out. "These parts of the forest are the least dangerous. Ada will know we came here, but if he is in doubt or feels like we are in danger, he could always ask the trees. We are going to a clearing to the West, the clearing where I did most of my patrol training. Trust me, it will be fine."

Ro smiled at them both and they watched as the nervousness melted away and way replaced by joy. Soon all their worries were abandoned.

They rode on chatting all the way, sharing stories and jokes. Estel especially wanted to hear about Legolas' so called adventures from patrol training and patrols, which he found fascinating. He knew that Legolas was 26 years old whereas he was only twelve, but physically they seemed much closer together in age, therefore Estel couldn't help but dream that he will have such adventures of his own soon, maybe they could even share adventures with Legolas or all four of them. They could go riding and hunting together, they would protect each other and always have fun.

Estel listened to the stories with all his might and often he made mental notes to himself when he heard that someone did something resourceful and creative. He liked to pay attention to these kind of details because he hoped that one day he could make good use of them when he goes on his own adventures. Even as a child, Estel always appreciated resourcefulness, and always felt very proud of hi self when he came up with something creative that was effective but not something others would have thought of. This was one of his most precious skills.

Sooner than they thought they arrived at the clearing. It was a beautiful place, the trees green unlike in most of Mirkwood, and a small stream running through one of the edges. They packed their things down from the horses and Estel and Dan quickly prepared it in a picnic while Ro tied the horses to the trees and Las collected some fresh water. After that they either sat their and munched on the fruits and sweets they had brought or ran around and played or climbed trees, or just lay on the outstretched blanket and gazed up to the canopy of beautiful leaves.

These were the times they really enjoyed, the time that they could spend together, in complete relaxation and enjoyment without having to worry about anything. These were the times, mostly for Legolas but also for the twins, when they could behave like the children they were without consequences.

o

"Elrond, Thranduil!" Glorfindel couldn't help but shout when he caught sight pf them both running towards him. Or he running towards them? "Look at what I found in the stable! It's a green leaf!" When he reached them, he waved the small leaf in front of him. "It was in Aubron's booth, and I found two in Shihon and Asfaloth's too."

Thranduil breathed a sigh of relief. "That is good. They are well. Those troublemaker sons of ours have taken our horses and have gone on the ride instead of us. Just wait until I get my hands on them..." The last part he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

But Elrond wasn't satisfied. In fact he was furious. "I still don't see how this is any good news for us. We still don't know where they are and what they are doing or when they will be back."

"Well you see, that rascal I call my son is very annoyingly clever. He made sure to leave clues that would assure me that they are well. He has a good knowledge of one certain area of the forest so I assume that is where they went. But he also knows that I could just ask the trees if I were in doubt. So really they have made sure that we have all the information we need. We can find out where they are and if it is necessary we can go to them," said the King rapidly.

"Where do you think they went?"

The King looked at Glorfindel. "Did Legolas tell you anything about his patrol training?"

"Not much. He told me they went to the West from here, to a place that is like a boundary between light and darkness. He said there is a clearing there, the safest part of all of Mirkwood... Do you think that's where they went? That clearing?"

Before Thranduil could reply Elrond intersected. "But how could it be the safest place if it is so close to darkness, so close it's the boundary?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain. Legolas could always do it better than I. It's not only a boundary between the two, it is also like a barrier. That area if heavily protected from the darkness surrounding it. I am sure that that is where they went, but I will ask the trees nonetheless."

Two minutes later they were gathered around a tree that the King spoke to. To Elrond and Glorfindel it looked like their friend had gone insane, talking to wood and expecting something to happen, since they couldn't hear what Thranduil could. So they waited patiently. ... Or not so patiently.

"Well? Where are they?" snapped Elrond once Thranduil broke his connection with the tree. Thranduil raised an eyebrow at the tone, but from past experience knew better than to oppose Elrond in his current state.

"They are in a clearing we spoke of earlier, just like we thought. It is one of the safest places in the entire forest, so I suggest you collect yourself and keep a cool head Elrond! You will be no use to your sons - our sons - if you can not think straight." In all honesty Thranduil felt the exact same way that Elrond felt, but he knew better than to let his emotions control him. He couldn't believe his son had been so incredibly... stupid! Ho thoughtless of him to disappear without a word to anyone! If Thranduil did not know his son so well they would all be panicking by now, possibly having a heart attack or two! Did he not think about anything other than their own entertainment? He is a prince for Valar's sake, he, of all people, should have known better! And never even mind the fact that the forest of Mirkwood is probably the second most dangerous place only after Mordor itself!

The King was torn from his furious thoughts by Glorfindel.

"At least they had the sense to go somewhere relatively safe." When he looked at the King and Lord he had a mischievous spark in his eyes. "Alright. Let us decide now before we go anywhere. Which one of us kills which one of them?"

Regardless of their frustration and the tension, they couldn't help but laugh.

Little did they know that it came a little too soon.

When Thranduil looked at the tree again he frowned, it somehow felt different. Something wasn't right. He placed his palm on the bark again and listened to the nature around him. The realisation made him pale and stagger away from the tree in fear. A hand was placed on his shoulder, whether to stabilise him or comfort him, he did not know. Because in that moment only one thing mattered: the boys were in danger!

"No, no, no, no, no. Not possible, not possible, not now!" Only then did he turn to his confused friends. "They are in danger. The boys are in danger, there are three orcs heading their way."

"What?" They both breathed horrified. "But how did they get so close to the palace? Did you not say the area is heavily protected?"

Thranduil looked at them regretfully. "Our patrols are very well placed, but I must say only three orcs are difficult to spot in dark areas, and beyond that clearing it is very dark indeed.

"We must go after them. We must help them, make sure they are well, make sure they are safe!" Elrond said, already on his way towards the door.

"Elrond wait! You don't know the forest well. You don't even know where exactly they are!"

"I do not care Thranduil! My sons are out there in danger. I am going after them!" With that he was gone. He ran straight to the stables and took one of Thranduil's reserve horses and rode towards the clearing, a mental image of the map hovering in front of his mind's eyes. Soon he too disappeared from sight, storming into the forest just like it had been anticipated.

Elrond only realised later that when he had said 'my sons', he had meant all four of them.

o

It must have been around noon. The sun was shining brilliantly above the treetops. Bellow them were four friend enjoying a share of fruits and lembas while jesting and laughing.

Elladan and Elrohir where teasing their younger brother when suddenly they both jerked their heads up, ears and senses pricking. Estel who had been blushing at the receiving end of all the teasing quickly picked up on the seriousness of the situation. He had learned long ago that this was not something his brothers would ever jest with. Legolas, yes, sometimes, but never the twins. Dan elbowed Legolas in the side who had his head bowed but now raised it and he too listened.

"The trees are whispering about a dark presence nearby," he said.

Elrohir looked at him a bit fearfully. "But that's alright, isn't it? We are on the barrier, right?"

To his surprise it was Elladan who answered. "We are close, yes, but this is closer than what should be possible. Too close to be safe."

"We should go back..." Estel moaned. "We have been here for a long time, it really is time to go back."

"If I can hear the trees, then so can Ada. He will know we are not safe, maybe send someone for us, maybe come himself."

"Estel is right Las, we should go back to the palace." Elladan stood up and took Legolas' hand and pulled him up too, Ro doing the same with Estel. "Come on little ones, lets get you home" he said mischievously and pulled Legolas towards the horses. Legolas pouted but followed him anyway. "Las, untie the horses, get them ready to leave, Estel come and help us pack up, then help Las secure the bags onto the horses' backs. Ro, get in one of the trees and watch our backs. Take Legolas' bow, be prepared."

They worked quickly and efficiently, and in no more that fifteen minutes they were off again, this time going back to the palace, to safety.

They were nearly there when they heard hoofs beating on the leaves. They looked at each other in panic but soon it turned to utter joy when they heard Lord Elrond shouting for them to hurry up. He was riding one of Thranduil's reserve horses for Shihon and was galloping their way with a relieved and furious expression on his face (which was quite an impressive combination).

When they met, Elrond looked them over quickly, checking for injuries and any signs that they weren't well, his eyes lingering on Legolas a bit longer. When he was satisfied he lifted Estel to from in front of Las and placed the protesting child in front of himself. Elrond shushed his youngest son while he ushered the others in front of him and then followed them back to the palace.

Thranduil started pacing in the courtyard where they waited for Elrond to return with the boys. The Elven Lord had stormed off but Glorfindel had managed to catch him before he left just for long enough to tell him to come back by the South gate. That is where they were waiting at the moment, the King strolling up and down and Glorfindel leaning against one of the pillars by the entrance with crossed arms.

They did not have to wait long to see them canter through the South gate. They stopped when they were nearly right in front of them and while Elrond jumped off the King' horse with Estel in his arms, the others just watched fearfully, clearly terrified by the expressions on Glorfindel and Thranduil's faces. Elrond put Estel down next to Glorfindel and then walked up to his own horse. When Legolas saw him approach he swiftly jumped off, nearly stumbling and falling in the process. Elrond reached out and caught his arm, then saw the guilty in the young one's eyes and pulled him into a gentle hug. Legolas sighed, then when Elrond let him go he smiled to him in gratitude and walked up to his father.

Thranduil eyed his son warily but when he saw he was fine, an annoyed glint returned to his face. "I see you're well," Thranduil said drily. "Naughty as ever, always finding a way of causing headaches and irrational frustration."

Legolas bowed his head in shame. His father finally took pity and lifted his head with a few fingers under his chin. Thranduil leaned down and kissed his son's forehead.

"I am glad that at least none of you have found trouble this time," he said softly.

"For your sakes I hope the horses are well too," threatened Glorfindel playfully graling at Leagolas and then the twins. They all laughed at that, the relief overcoming everyone, and the mood lifted significantly.

Dan, Ro, Las and Estel got told off by all three of them, one came after the other, all of them having the same meaning, mainly that they were very worried, don't they dare do anything like that again, they could have been hurt, the horses could have been hurt, etc. After just over two hours of listening to these things, they were bored out of their minds, so Glorfindel had pity on them and with a small slap to the backs of each of their heads, he let them go outside.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in peace and the mood was cheerful and lively again.

When it came to dinner time, Legolas and Estel went to Legolas' room to get ready, and the twins went to theirs'. When Estel and Legolas reached the entrance of the royal wing, Estel suddenly turned to his friend.

"Race you there!" He exclaimed, and took off before he even finished the sentence.

Legolas was momentarily frozen in place by shock but he quickly overcame it and started laughing as he bolted after Estel.

When Legolas turned the last corner in the halls leading to his room, Estel was already there, giggling and pointing at the door for him to go in. "I won," he laughed.

Legolas smiled at him and pushed the door open to-

...be soaked to the skin by a bucket of ice cold water. He stood there for a while, nothing really reaching him, then slowly he began to hear Estel laughing almost hysterically behind him, he became aware of Glorfindel walking towards them, he could feel the slight breeze from his open window. Then he snapped into action.

Legolas whirled around to give Glorfindel a small smile to show that he was okay, but to his dismay Glorfindel's worried frown only deepened. He turned away and hurried into his room to shut the window, then went to pick up the bucket and handed it to Estel who had stopped laughing and was currently held by the arm by the not-so-amused Balrog-slayer.

"Are you alright Las?" He asked concerned. "Was it very cold? Go get changed quickly, you still have time before dinne."

"I'm fine Glorfindel, no need to worry for me constantly." Legolas gave him a small smile, then disappeared into his room, pulling the door shut behind him.

When the door closed Legolas leaned against it and sighed. Why had he been rude to Glorfindel? He was his friend, concerned for his well being. So why did he react like that? Then something else occurred to him. His door had been partially open when he arrived. Estel knew better then to just open his door. Of course when he was inside all the Peredhils were allowed to just walk in, even if the older ones respected him enough to knock, but when the room was empty only his father went inside. He should have been at least a little but suspicious.

He sighed again. He turned around and opened the door again. Estel was gone but Glorfindel still stood there, apparently waiting for him. Legolas opened the door fully and stepped aside, gesturing for him to come in. Glorfindel did so and when Legolas closed the door again, Glorfindel took his hand and pulled him over to his bed, sitting him down.

"I'm sorry," Legolas said as soon as he was on his bed. "I'm sorry for being rude, I did no-"

"Shhh... Las, shush, it's alright." Glorfindel sat down beside him and hugged him. "I know you, I know you did not mean to. Are you alright?" He got a nod. "Alright, then I'll go now. See you at dinner." He stood up and with a final smile he left.

When he was gone the Prince stood up as well and fished out a new set of clothes from his wardrobe. He went into the bathroom and took his soaked clothes off, he dried himself and his hair as much as possible then he put on the new leggings, undershirt and tunic. Leaving the bathroom Legolas found himself a new pair of boots and jumped into it, then went to the twins' room. They waited for Estel too, and when they where ready, they went to dinner together.

o

The Sun had set and the stars were shining bright, and the silver moon was gleaming in the silent hours of night. It was after dinner and the two families were on the balcony,enjoying the peace after the rush of the day.

Elladan and Elrohir sat on either side of Legolas and each had an arm wrapped around his back. Legolas was exhausted and leaned heavily against Elladan, but kept his head up and still smiled and talked softly to Elrohir. After a while they too just sat in silence, enjoying nature and the company.

Dan felt a shiver run through Las and discretely looked him over. He seemed fine, except he must be really tired to lean against him like that. Dan moved his head, so his forehead was touching Legolas' temple.

"Let's go to bed, Las." Dan whispered in his ear so only they and Ro could hear it. He felt Legolas start to move, as if in protest so he quickly added, "Ro, Estel and I will come with you." Las relaxed again and sagged against him even more, nodding barely perceivably.

Dan looked at Ro, who also nodded, so the two of them took a better grip on their dear friend and the three of them stood up. Ro took Estel's hand and pulled him up as well, catching him in a half hug.

"We will go to bed now," said Dan and Ro together.

The others smiled to them and they said their goodbyes, then they walked back into the hall and started towards their rooms.

"Take Estel, please Ro, and I'll take this elflings before he falls asleep on me." They both smiled at the two younger ones and then each other. Elrohir walked with Estel towards his room, leading him by the hand. When he looked back he saw his brother scooping Legolas into his arms and carrying him towards the Princeling's room. He smiled.

Elrohir put Estel to bed and then went to his and Dan's room where he knew his brother would come soon.

"Stop moving Legolas, or I will drop you and it will look like an accident." The threat was taken and Legolas stilled in Dan's arms. He was tired, very tired, he wasn't even sure why, but it felt really nice to be in his friend's arms where he knew he was safe. He fell asleep.

The next thing Legolas was aware of was being laid on his bed. Elladan smiled to him, and ran his hand over the Princeling's hair. He started to sit up on the bed, but Elladan pushed him back with a raised eyebrow, making him resemble Lord Elrond.

"Sleep you stubborn elfling!" Said Elladan softly. "Tomorrow it's our turn to wake you." With that promise he swathed his friend in blankets and kissed his forehead before going to join his brother in their own room.

* * *

Congratulations! You made it to the end of the chapter! :D

I hope you all have a very good new year!


	5. Chapter 5: A day in, a day out

A/N: Hello! Yes I'm still alive... :D

The reason why this chapter is so late is that my plot bunny escaped, and it took me a long time to find it... Naughty bunny! And also I have been incredible busy...

Thanks a lot to everyone who left a review! They are very much appreciated! :)

So at long last, here is chapter five, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: all Tolkien's.

* * *

Chapter 5: A day out, a day in

Elladan and Elrohir kept their promise.

They woke Legolas the next morning. It was a lovely, sunny day, but it was also cold and very windy. It was hard to tell the different seasons in Morkwood - if there were different seasons - but they might have said it was autumn at the time.

Therefore the twins saw it fit to sneak into Legolas' room very early in the morning and open the door and all of the windows to create a massive draft sweeping across the chambers. Of course the best part of this was that all the leaves that were falling from the beautiful trees were pulled vehemently into the room, creating a swirling chaos inside the bedroom. They made a soft rustling noise, not enough to immediately wake the Princeling on the bed, but enough to tell the troublemaker twins that their plan worked. They were watching from around the open door, observing as some of the leaves settled onto their sleeping friend. They were laughing soundlessly at the sight, and after a while they had to move behind the door.

When Ro and Dan heard the yelp from inside the bedroom, followed closely by a low grumble, they couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing.

O

Thranduil walked down the long halls and corridors leading to his bedroom. He was going to get his cloak so Elrond, Glorfindel and he could go for a walk. They had decided last night that they would spend the day out to give them both a rest from the work that was demanded of them both as rulers of elven realms. Elrond and Glorfindel were waiting for him in the Great Hall, where they had agreed to meet. It was still very early, they had only just finished their breakfast with the young ones, but they had agreed last night to not waste any time and set out early. They were going for a long walk, then come back to the cave palace for lunch and then enjoy the afternoon in the beautiful gardens.

Last night they had made sure that everything considering the managing of the kingdom would be taken care of just for the one day so the King could relish in this time with his friends.

Because, occasionally, everyone needed a break.

When Thranduil reached his room, he went straight to his wardrobe and pulled out the first cloak, not really caring about the colour or the material at the moment, like he usually would have. Pulling it around his shoulders he smiled to himself, remembering all the times when it had been Legolas waiting for him so they could go for a walk or a picnic.

Quickly, he made his way back to the Great Hall and smiled to his friends. They responded with smiles of their own. They both had their boots and cloaks on, and a bow and quiver hung over Glorfindel's shoulder. Thranduil assumed it was a habit, since there wouldn't be any danger.

"Shall we go then?" Asked Glorfindel.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but please give me one more minute. I would like to let Las know that we are leaving for the day." They both nodded in understanding and smiled. Thranduil looked around. "Speaking of which, do you happen to know where my son is?" He really needn't have asked though, beacuse at that moment the four youngsters burst into the Hall, chasing each other and laughing.

"Adaaaa!" Estel shouted across to his father. "Ada! Please can we have an archery competition? Please? You know, I am old enough now, and I have been practicing back home. Please?" He made big puppy eyes but a second later Legolas crashed into him and they both went on the floor. The twins then proceeded to drag Las away a bit and start tickling him. Estel yelped but didn't give up. "Maybe this time I could actually hit the target from the longer track, not just the elflings' one!" he shouted, managing to scramble to his feet. The other three stopped to listen. "Remember last time I wasn't really strong enough so all the arrows went short - stop laughing at me you three!" he suddenly snapped at his brothers and Legolas. "That's really rude!" Of course this only caused them to laugh even harder, leaning on each other for support.

Elrond and Thranduil exchanged amused and slightly exasperated glances.

"Alright all of you, listen UP!" This finally made them all go quiet. When they looked up, Elrond continued. "First of all, no Estel. I know you have practiced and you are stronger, but maybe just keep training for now. No. No arguments. Next time, ion nin, next time. I promise."

Estel looked very disappointed but did not dare argue. He turned to leave.

Elrohir took pity on him. "Ada, that's not entirely fair." He tried to reason. "That was what you said two years ago, that next time we met we could compete again and then he would have more chance to enjoy the game."

Elrond looked at him with a strict expression but also some regret, then he turned to Estel.

"I'm sorry ion nín. Next time, I promise. I would prefer it if Glorfindel or someone else was there to make sure everything is fine." Estel nodded. "Why don't you practice for now?" They nodded again then the Peredhils turned to leave. Legolas on the other hand, walked up to his father and had a short, soft conversation with him that no one else could here.

"You are going away, aren't you?" Legolas asked and smiled up to Thranduil. He nodded. "Have a nice time!"

Elrond watched the exchange between father and son, and couldn't help a smile forming on his lips when Thranduil hugged Legolas and held him close for a moment. Then Las stepped away and bowed his head to the King, then he turned and waved to Glorfindel and Elrond and left after his friends.

Elrond knew that it was very important for both King and Prince to share these small moments of affection and even though Legolas normally acted so mature - except when he was with his best friends - he was still very much a child. And Thranduil knew that. He knew that occasionally Legolas needed to be reminded that he was a child, and that was best done when he was with the Peredhils and when his father treated him with this gentle caring.

Elrond wandered why Legolas had already been through a patrol training at such a very young age, but then he thought Thranduil must not have had much choice about the matter.

He was brought out of his musing by Glorfindel's cheerful voice.

"Shall we go then?"

O

Breakfast had been very amusing.

As soon as Legolas had woken up, he had frantically jumped out of bed and rushed to close the windows. It had taken Legolas just over an hour to clear himself and his room of all the leaves. He had tried to force the twins to help him, but they had escaped and bolted to their rooms.

So when he turned up in the dining hall twenty minutes late and looking rather annoyed and disheveled, all the adults had given him a very curious, and in his father's case exasperated look. And of course the twins started laughing again, and poor Estel looked very, very confused.

Now they were on their way to the training grounds. They all had their bows and quivers on their backs, ready for a fun day practicing and playing. Over the years has become a tradition between them to always do archery when they were together. It was one of those things that they loved to share. They always used the shorter tracks when practicing or playing.

When they arrived, the archery field was empty so they set up as they normally would have for a training, using all targets. When everything was set up and they were ready to start shooting, they each stood in front of a target and looked at each other.

It was Elladan who started asking. "Round or-"

"Round!" Everyone else shouted with enthusiasm and huge grins.

Their favourite thing to do was what they called the 'round'. It was a game where they stand in front of every other target. On someone's command they shoot one arrow and then move on to the next target. The purpose is to move as fast as they can but still hit the targets as accurately as possible. They all used different colour arrows so they knew which one was who's at the end. The game was over when they all ran out of arrows.

So they took their positions in front of the eight targets and looked expectantly at Elladan.

Dan turned towards them with a slightly smug expression. "Alright. You know the rules. No pushing, endangering each other, only shoot if you are a thousand percent sure it will hit the target. Always run behind the others and proper technique!" He glanced at them to make sure they were ready. They all had their bows raised, so he raised his own too. "Run!" He shouted and the game started.

O

The majestic trio made their way through the trees on a small path hidden in a denser part of the forest. Thranduil was leading them to a clearing one kilometre away. He knew it very well; he had been there more times than he could count. It had always been one of his favourite places to go.

Now as they walked through the trees they enjoyed the nature all around them; the swaying of the trees, the singing of birds and other noises of small animals in the trees and bushes.

They had been talking until not so long ago, but now they just enjoyed each others' company as they walked. Elrond had been in Mirkwood countless of times but Glorfindel didn't often get the chance to visit, so there were still a lot of things that he hasn't seen, that Thranduil and Elrond already had. For instance, Glorfindel had never been to this clearing before.

When they finally arrived after fifteen minutes, they settled down under a tree that was a bit further away from the other trees. It had a large crown of golden leaves and provided both shadow and breeze through its branches. There was also a small stream that joined the Forest River up in the north, its water clear and fresh.

It was a truly lovely place to spend a day.

O

Dan, Ro, Estel and Las were all running their last round with the last arrows when it started raining. It wasn't a heavy shower, only a light rain so they didn't stope and fired their last four arrows. It was their game that they were playing, they had memorised their scores so they could add them all up at the end to make an overall score and ranking.

"Aaand, stop!" Dan shouted when they have all fired their last arrows. They grinned at each other and ran to collect their arrows and count their points. It took Estel a little longer to add his points then the rest of them, but they waited patiently and then discussed who won.

"Alright, that's the final result," said Elrohir. "In first place we have Dan, in second place Legolas and me with the same score, and in third place, only behind by 9 points, we have Estel."

They all cheered and Estel cheered the loudest, making the other laugh. He was very much used to always coming last, but he was getting better. Not so much behind anymore.

After a short celebration they packed their belongings and went inside as they rain grew a bit heavier. Legolas thought of his father and Elrond and Glorfindel, but he knew that weather was tricky in Mirkwood. It may not be raining where they are.

Once inside they all threw their wet cloaks down and went to the hall to sit next to a fire.

They stayed there for a long time, chatting and playing, laughing.

When it was time for lunch, they went to the family dining hall, so it would only be the four of them. They liked it that way; they could do whatever they liked. If they wanted they could talk, laugh, they could be loud and very un-prince-like or un-lord-like, and just generally have a lot of fun.

After lunch they all asked for warm milk, Dan and Ro with honey, Estel and Las with choclate, and they went back to the fire that they had left behind.

It wasn't long after they settled down again, this time just talking, that the door opened and Elrond, Glorfindel and Thranduil walked in. They seemed completely dry so Legolas guessed the rain had only been above them and even that has stopped a while ago.

Thranduil smiled when he saw that the young ones were sitting with warm drinks in their hands. They walked over to them and sat down on the empty couch and chairs.

"Hello," greeted Thranduil cheerfully. "Did you have a nice morning?"

They all nodded and smiled, then started telling them everything that happend, all at the same time. But it got a little confusing, so Estel took over and counted in on everything in an excited voice. Elrond and Glorfindel listened and smiled at his enthusiasm, but Thranduil was looking at Legolas. He had his drink in one hand, and he was leaning back against both the back of the couch and Ro who was sitting on his other side. His expression was relaxed but there was something that Thranduil couldn't quite understand that was drawing his attention to his son.

As discreetly as he could, Thranduil reached out and took his free hand in his. He was relieved to find it cool, unlike two days ago when it had been warm with fever, but now he seemed to be fine. Las turned to look at him and smiled warmly to his father. Seeing the question in his eyes he smiled even brighter and nodded that he was fine.

When Estel had ran out of words and he had asked Glorfindel all the questions he could possibly think of he started nagging his brothers and friend that they would go outside agin, since the sun was shining once more.

Finally they agreed to go to the gardens where they had played hide and seek, and the adults also went outside once more but to a different garden to the west of the palace.

O

They all had dinner together in the family hall that night.

The youngsters had come in earlier because it became very cold in the last two hours and Legolas had been shivering, so they came in to the warmth. When the princeling kept shivering even inside Ro had checked him and said he had a light fever. Not bad enough for true concern but still, he said he would ask his father to make the elfling a herb tea.

So now they sat together, Legolas sipping at his tea that he had just recently received from a worried looking Elrond, who had insisted on checking him just like Ro had done.

They all laughed at a joke that Dan has said but Las had to stop to cough. He could feel his eyes beginning to water a little, but still when he looked up, he grinned at Dan. He could see Elrond glancing at him, but didn't bother to reassure him. What was the point? They would always worry about him anyway.

Instead he looked at Ro, then his father, but neither of them seemed to have noticed as they were still talking. So Legolas just looked back down to the mig in his hand. He couldn't help but feel slightly lonely. Everyone else was talking but no one seemed to think about him.

Soon he regretted that thought when he looked up and caught Estel's eyes. Estel smiled to him brightly and then bounced up from his seat and over to Legolas where he sat on Dan's lap on Las' left.

"Hello!" He just short of shouted in excitment.

Legolas laughed. "Why, hello Estel. Did you enjoy your day?"

"Oh yes, I enjoyed it very much. You and Dan and Ro are sooo good at 'round', it was amazing to watch you shoot like that! Do you think I will be as good as you soon?" He looked to Las with huge eyes.

"Yes, I think you will be as good as us very soon. After all even today you were only behind Ro and I by nine points, right? I believe we will soon have to watch our backs very carefully because if we're not careful enough, you may very well outshoot us in a few years' time..."

They kept chatting, and Legolas smiled a true, happy smile as he listened to his friend's chatter and chuckled at enthusiasm. The tea was making him all warm so it was even easier to relax.

The King looked up from his conversation with Elrond and to his son. The elfling was sitting sideways in his chair, talking to Estel who was perched on Dan's lap. He could see from the pink colour of his cheeks that he had a slight fever again, but he also saw the tea in his hands and intuitively knew that it was a herb tea from Elrond. But he could also see that he was happy and that made him glad.

When Thranduil looked over to his son's best friends he noticed that they were also watching Las with concern but nevertheless kept talking, not making it obvious. Apparently they had learned from their little incident and were now quite keen on doing everything to make Las get better as soon as possible. They were looking out for him. All would be well soon.

* * *

So that's chapter 5. The good news is that I already have chater 6 planned so that one shouldn't take too long to write.

Please tell me what you think! I would love to read more reviews! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: All is well

Last chapter.

Disclaimer: all Tolkien's

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6: All is well

When Thranduil looked over to his son's best friends he noticed that they were also watching Las with concern but nevertheless kept talking, not making it obvious. Apparently they had learned from their little incident and were now quite keen on doing everything to make Las get better as soon as possible. They were looking out for him. All would be well soon.

Legolas looked up when he felt his fathers eyes on him and gave him a dazzling smile. In that smile the King could read true happiness and that was enough to melt his heart. He smiled back and watched as Las turned his attention back to his friends and started talking excitedly once more.

When time came to go to bed, Estel grabbed Legolas' arm and dragged him out of the hall much to everyone else's amusement. Just before they were out the doors he turned back and sent a suffering look over his shoulder.

The twins laughed at their friend's expression and hurried after the other two.

All would be well.

O

Next morning Elladan, Estel and Legolas were sitting in the princeling's room after breakfast. They were having a hushed conversation while they waited for Ro to come back and report.

They were not allowed to go outside because it was very cold and windy, but of course they would never accept that. So they had persuaded Ro to go out and check the area, see if they could sneak out safely.

While they waited Las and Dan kept talking but Estel soon got bored and started running around the room, jumping over chairs and rolling over the bed. When even that became boring he started poking his brother and friend to get their attention. He was at it for two minutes before they even bothered to look at him.

When they did though, there was mischievousness in both their eyes and mock malice in Legolas'. They glanced at each other before prancing to their feet and practically throwing themselves on top of Estel who yelped and tried desperately to escape from under them but it was all useless.

Estel kept squirming and trying to wriggle free even as Dan positioned himself so he sat on his little brother's legs and Legolas held his arms bent over his head with a wicked grin. Then before Estel could even blink, they both exclaimed in triumph and and started tickling him.

At first Estel yelped again in surprise but soon he was twisting on the floor as much as he could, being restrained, and laughing helplessly.

"No!" He managed to gasp out. "Stop! I'll leave... you a-... lone! Please!"

Elladan laughed at this and looked at Las as he asked mockingly. "Just who is in danger of not being left alone?" Then he continued tickling him, determined to have his revenge.

"Not.. fair! Two agai... against one. You're.. both bigger... anyway!"

Legolas looked up thoutfully. "Hmm, I think you might be right. Let's see what you can do." Then without any warning to Dan he let go of Estel's wrists and bolted from the room.

Elladan gaped after him for only a moment,then realised he would either have to run for it or face Estel's wrath. He decided next to the first option and a second later he was on his feet and sprinted after Legolas.

He soon caught up to the princeling and when he did he punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You little devil!" He hissed while still running.

When they rounded the next corner they only had time for their eyes to widen but it was too late for even that. They crashed into Ro who had been running in towards them, probably rushing to the room they had been in until a minute ago.

They were all sent to the floor by the impact and Legolas' forehead had the misfortune of colliding violently with Ro's elbow which had been flying towards him from the momentum of their crash.

Elladan was first to scramble to his feet once more and look about him wildly to find the reason as to why his twin had been running. All he spotted was an equally angry and excited looking Estel flying towards them, but still some way away.

He looked back and was slightly shocked to see both of the other sitting on the floor, Ro curled around his elbow and whimpering before starting to get to his feet, and Legolas halfway bent over his crossed legs cradling his head and shaking slightly. Seeing that his twin was alright, Dan quickly rushed over to Legolas and gently reached out to straighten him while muttering comforting things to him softly.

Legolas let Dan lift him and hold him by the shoulder. He leaned against the supporting arm and slowly lifted slightly pained eyes to the twin. Just a moment later Ro kneeled before him and cupped his cheeks, looking deeply into his eyes.

O

Thranduil's head snapped up when he heard a great noise not far from his office.

It wasn't the first time he heard strange noises that day, especially since the young ones were confined to the castle and therefore they spent most of their time not so far away from where his office was.

They he heard one of the twins - Erohir maybe? - moan in pain and the other muttering non-intelligent things and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Just what was going on?

He pushed his chair back and stood up, intent on finding out what happened. Before he reached the door leading to the corridors though, a different door opened this one leading to the library and Elrond came in. His expression reflected the King's thoughts so Thranduil jerked his head towards the door.

"I don't know, but it came from that way. I heard you sons." He said.

Elrond nodded after having rolled his eyes at the thought of his sons creating chaos. Then they both left towards the strange sounds.

They arrived just in time to see Legolas reach his hans out towards Elrohir who then proceeded to pull him to his feet while Elladan kept a hand on the princeling's arm. Neither of them had noticed them yet for at that moment Estel ran up to them from the opposite direction and threw himself at Elladan, tackling him to the ground and forcing him to let go of Las.

Legolas looked at Ro both amused and irritated, but before he could tell him what had happened, his eyes grew wide and he burst out laughing. Elrohir turned an intresting shade of yellow, and Thranduil first now realised why the twin's appearance had seemed slightly odd to him. He soaking wet, dripping water onto the corridor.

He started chuckling as well but Elrond obviously didn't know how to feel about his son's condition because his eyebrow was twitching in both amusement and exasperation.

Elrohir walked over to his brothers and hauled Estel off Elladan. He lifted a threatening finger at both of them and hissed. "Don't you dare!"

He then turned around and stumbled back in shock when he shaw his father and the King standing there either laughing or glaring at them. The others turned as well and had similar reactions before the four of them glanced at each other and then took off running back to Legolas' room.

Thranduil shook his head, but then walked after them, Elrond right behind him.

O

"Are you alright Legolas?" Ro exclaimed when they were inside the room.

"I'm fine Ro. Don't you know I'm very hard headed?" Legolas joked from where he sat on the bed. Elrohir was standing before him with the back of his wet hand against his friend's forehead to lessen the pain a bit with its coldness.

He chuckled at this comment. "Of course I know. Especially my elbow has no doubt about that anymore." It was Las' turn to chuckle. He leaned slightly more against Ro's hand.

Dan and Estel were sitting on the fluffy carpet in front of the fire, but Ro didn't want to sit down anywhere because he was so wet. Picking up on this, Las looked at him curiously.

"Why are you soaking wet?" He asked with a sweet smile.

Elrohir groaned but then answered with a sigh of resignation. "I went to see if we could go outside into one of the gardens but while I was there it started raining and by the time I made it back it was pouring down, and I... got soaked. That's why I was running. I wanted to make it back without getting caught but I now that I was too-"

At that moment the door opened and Elrond and Thranduil stepped in.

Legolas startled, but Elrohir just stared, letting his arm fall down when Las startled away from it.

Elrond stared back at them for a while. They were a rather comical sight, the lot of them. Elladan was on his back on the carpet where he had been tackled only a short moment ago, his little brother - being the one that managed to knock him over after a bit of trying - sat on his stomach with a gleeful grin on his face, although as he kept looking at his father it changed into an all-too-innocent look. Legolas sat on the bed, halfway covered by Elrohir but a faint bruising could be seen on the left side of his forehead, just under his hairline. And then there was Ro. At least he wasn't dripping water anymore. He seemed to not really care anymore because he just looked around him with a defeated expression. There was no way they would ever make it outside now. Actually, not that they would want since it was still raining so heavily.

Finally Elrond just looked at Thranduil helplessly, than back at them with an I-don't-want-to-know expression and hurried out of the room huffing, and no doubt back to the library where he had been before.

The King turned to Estel with a smile that was way too sweet.

"Estel, please be so kind and climb off your brother. He can hardly breathe and I am in no mood to arrange a funeral." He then turned to Ro. "Since I doubt you would be so silly as to ignore my and you father's wishes to go outside, I am going to assume that you have happened to find the public baths. I do hope you enjoyed them, but you must have received at least a few curiously glances from others because of your clothing... Well, the fact that you had them on." Thranduil then looked away, a thoughtful expression coming over his face. "I never told you how bad rains could get in Mirkwood, did I? You see the trees keep out most other things and they used to shelter us from rain too, a long time ago. Well. Not anymore." He added cheerfully.

The King then turned to his son and grimaced a little. "I know this is hard, and I understand any difficulties that might arise... But. Try, just try not to hurt yourself on every possible thing that you come across. Will you? Just for me?"

He looked long enough to see Las roll his eyes at him, but then he too turned and walked out and away.

O

An hour later the four of them were sitting in their room again just like they had done earlier that morning. It was going to be a long day if they can't find anything to amuse themselves with.

Elrohir was now dry after he changed and dried his hair with a fluffy towel. They were all disappointed that they couldn't sneak out because of the rain, because that would have been so much fun. But now they were stuck inside with only limed, very few activities. Glorfindel had come in earlier suggesting they help out in the household or even their parents in paperwork, but he had barely finished the sentence before the four of them with united strength shoved him out of the room.

O

The day went slow and dull. With nothing to do the youngsters were bored out of their mind. They could not even come up with a decent plan for mischief.

Bu maybe tomorrow...

O

The rain continued for the next three days. It stooped occasionally, only enough to give everyone hope, then shatter it neatly and delicately with another round of cold, heavy rain.

Dan, Ro, Las a d Estel had stayed in for the three days. The weather was making them a little miserable and they did not have much energy. It showed mostly on Legolas. He got tired very soon and didn't really want to talk. Nevertheless he still joined the others and played with them in the Family Hall. Elrond checked him several times, and found that he was getting well quickly and didn't need his tea anymore. That made Legolas quite happy.

So they spent most of their time playing and chatting in front of a fire. Occasionally they made a bit of mischief.

For example one day, they overheard Thranduil telling Glorfindel about their new cranberry drink that can only be made during this time of the year when the cranberries are in the perfect condition.

Of course, who could have resisted the temptation.

So when the King asked the servants to bring some of the drink for the two of them, they happened to be just their, having nothing to do. They managed to convince the King that they would go and get it, it was no trouble, really.

So the four of them went down to the kitchen and while Estel asked the guard all sorts of rather odd questions and Dan got the drink and cups, Las and Ro sneaked into the wine cell and stole a bottle of wine and some honey.

Then they scurried away to a secret place. They poured out the wine into the glasses and mixed each with honey and a bit of the cranberry drink so the taste would be the same, as well as the colour. It goes without saying that it was one of the strongest wines that they stole.

When it was all done and the glasses were presentable, they prepared the rest of the wine in a jug and Dan and Estel carried them to the King's office, where the two of them were waiting for their drinks. When it was dilivered, all four of them ran to the library and to the door that led to the office. They kept very quiet and listened.

They listened as they talked laughed, listened as the mood got merrier by the minute, more laught, less intelligible sentences. Only twenty minutes later Thranduil and Glorfindel were loud enough that Dan risked opening the door slightly so they got a view as well. They nearly collapsed of laughter.

Thranduil was on the floor in aa rather undignified heap, his robes a mess, a glass, half empty in his hand. He was giggling like mad. Glorfindel looked crazy too, bent over, supporting himself on the dest. Then he straightened and wobbled over to the King and slumped down next to him.

It took another ten minutes for them to calm down enough to be able to breath properly. Then they soon fell asleep on the floor.

Satisfied with their mischief, the youngsters turned to leave- but they came face to face with Elrond. They didn't know how long he had been there, but they could tell that he had seen enough. What surprised them a little, but pleased them very much was that the Elven Lord was trying very hard not to burst out laughing. He was chuckling mutely but they saw that as soon as he left the library's 'quiet zone' he would walk away laughing, probably getting some weird looks.

O

That evening they got a very long, very dull and slightly repetitive telling off. Thranduil was shouting at them, but he wasn't nearly as threatening as usual because of the state he was still in.

Glorfindel and him had woken to massive headaches and also several shell shocked advisors who had been waiting to report or discuss a matter. Some of them just stared and then backed out of the room as if afraid of getting attacked, but most just stared for a while then laughed before quickly walking away, afraid of being punished for their discourteous behaviour.

O

That was the most fun they had in the three days, but it was good enough. In fact it was more than satisfying.

But now, now it was time for goodbye. Imladris could no longer do without it's Lord and seneschal, even though Elrond was sure Lady Celebrían and Lord Erestor were doing a fantastic job.

So when the rain finally stopped for good, they decided it was time to head back home. It was difficult, as it always was to leave friends, especially after so much fun, but they knew it was necessary.

So one cold morning Legolas stood beside his father in the courtyard. He leaned against Thranduil to seek warmth and comfort, whomin turn wrapped an arm around him. They were waiting for the Peredhil family. The horses were ready so as soon as they finish packing, they will be on their way. No one else was in the courtyard at the time, which was a mercy. Formal goodbyes were always so bittersweet.

The twins were the first ones to arrive. They ran over to their best friend and hugged him tightly.

"I expect you to take care of yourself, Las!" Said Dan. "I want to see you in a better shape when next we meet, so I can beat you on the training grounds!"

Las laughed at that. "You mean you can try?" He chipped in.

Dan glared at him a d raised a hand to pet him on the head playfully, but Ro caught his wrist.

"We could always try." Added Ro. "Anyway, don't be too mature without us here, you see what it does to you." He gestured at Las' body, grimacing jestingly, then poked his side making him giggle. "Now that was a lovely sound. We would like to hear more of that next time. Deal?"

"Deal."

That was when Estel got there. He immediately flung himself at Legolas.

"I'll miss you soo much! Please come and visit soon. And stay for long! You don't know what it's like, having to live with these too." Estel looked up at Las with huge eyes. "You have to save me," he demanded.

Legolas laughed and hugged Estel tightly. "Of course I will save you! I will go as soon as can, I promise! Until then I'm afraid you will have to take care of yourself."

Legolas looked over at his father. He was now talking with Elrond and Glorfindel, but soon looked up and they came over as well. Thranduil said goodbye to the twins and Estel while Las to Glorfindel and Elrond.

Glorfindel hugged the princeling first, not really wanting to let go of the precious child.

"You better keep training, because next time we're having a proper competition!" Glorfindel said once Las pulled back from his hug. He received a huge grin and a nod in response. Satisfied, he walked to his horse.

Elrond looked at Legolas for a while, then he too pulled him into a gentle hug. Legolas clung to him a little, but then let go and smiled up at the Lord.

Elrond smiled in response. "Take care of yourself Penneth." He said. "Don't work too hard, don't let it exhaust you completely. You're still so you, remember that! Have some fun."

"I will. And I will come and visit as soon as I can." He promised again.

"Very well. Until next time, then." Elrond gave him a final smile and squeezed his hand a little, then he too walked up to his horse.

King and Prince stood beside each other again as they waved goodbye to their friends. And all was well.

But, actually it wasn't Goodbye. Not really. They will see each other again soon. And when they do... Nothing good will come from the troublmakers.

* * *

The End


End file.
